Mariés à tout prix
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Deux scientifiques diablement intelligents sont réputés pour être des âmes soeurs, oui, d'aprés leurs collègues, car eux-mêmes ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte... Wesker/Birkin, il faut les unir !
1. Prologue

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Birkin

_**Genre: **__Humour/Romance_

_**Rating:**_ T (pour l'instant).

_**Résumé:**_ Deux scientifiques diablement intelligents sont réputés pour être des âmes soeurs, oui, d'aprés leurs collègues car eux-mêmes ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte au grand damn des autres scientifiques. Il faut unir Wesker et Birkin ! C'est une question de vie pour les chercheurs d'Umbrella.

_**Note:**_ Ecrit pendant un cours depuis un petit moment déjà, je ne sais plus de quoi me vient l'idée mais elle me paraissait amusante alors j'ai voulu l'écrire :3 Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit un petit quelque chose d'aussi humoristique, je pense que je vais garder ce ton jusqu'à la fin, ça me détend !

Blâmez moi pour les fautes et les oublis, je le mérite ! Et les deux zozos qui vous sont encore inconnus sont à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 0<strong>

Seuls, les deux jeunes scientifiques étaient seuls dans leur salle de recherches préférée. Il y avait comme une douce atmosphère entre eux. Albert Wesker était assis prés de William Birkin, les deux meilleurs amis du secteur côte à côte, penchés sur leur dernière petite merveille, aussi émerveillés que deux parents attentionnés devant leur progéniture. Une aura des plus rosée et délicate les entourait depuis un bon moment alors que tout deux discutaient et manipulaient de fragiles virus. Et ils en étaient heureux.

Dans les coins d'une des fenêtres, leurs collègues les observaient avec autant de curiosité, personne ne pouvait voir Wesker avec un sourire aussi normal que lorsqu'il était avec Birkin. Un détail qui n'avait pas échappé aux autres scientifiques. D'habitude, le beau blond était impénétrable, absolument fermé et ne riait jamais. Lorsqu'il souriait, il le faisait par politesse, ou alors parce que quelque chose l'amusait réellement. Ses lèvres avaient toujours un petit quelque chose qui vous méprisait, mais pas avec William. Et ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte alors que ça crevait les yeux de tous.

**- On ne peut pas les laisser indéfiniment comme ça**, lança l'un de leurs collègues, Aaron, derrière la fenêtre, désespéré à l'idée de les voir un jour se rapprocher plus intimement l'un de l'autre. Wesker et Birkin devaient finir ensembles, ils étaient toujours intéressés par les mêmes sujets, ils rayonnaient de complicité ensemble… Alors qu'ils soient gays et qu'ils arrêtent d'éviter l'évidence même !

**- Tu as raison… Je n'arrive plus à travailler correctement quand je les sens à côté tant ça me frustre moi aussi… **ajouta le second scientifique nommé Mike. Il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux… Lui-même avait plusieurs fois discuté avec William mais ses réponses ne lui avaient laissé aucun doute: il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre Wesker et lui… Mike avait grimacé causant l'interrogation du jeune homme. Birkin était trés croyant en ce qui concernait Wesker, il l'admirait d'une certaine façon et adorait son intelligence et son charisme comme tout le monde, il était heureux d'être son ami et lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde en sa compagnie, en leur réussite.

**- Mais regarde moi les… Tss, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant crois moi Mike mais là… Albert, qu'attends-tu pour lui prendre la main merde !** ronchonna Aaron le plus discrètement possible à son collègue en le secouant de la même façon. C'était trop insupportable à voir… Tellement frustrant de voir un scénario qui trainait en longueur sans aboutir à un quelconque dénouement.

**- Arrête ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais en même temps s'ils ne le sont pas…**

**- Ne me fais pas rire ! **rit le plus âgé des deux scientifiques.** Ils ne sont pas forcément pédés mais… Comment peux-tu expliquer autrement cet halo alors ? Et le sourire d'Albert ?**

**- … Non tu as raison, ils sont gays l'un pour l'autre.**

**- Ah tu vois, faut qu'on les pousse sinon ils risquent de ne même pas s'en apercevoir…**

**- Ouais… J'ai l'impression qu'Albert est plus amoureux curieusement**, évoqua Mike faisant rire plus fortement Aaron qui manqua de s'étouffer en voulant rester discret avec son compère.

**- Tu plaisantes ? William n'a d'yeux que pour Albert, alors que lui fait tout pour essayer de ne pas le regarder hormis lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Et quand il le fixe, j'ai l'impression qu'il va ENFIN lui sauter dessus…**

**- Mouais, pas faux, eh Aaron, on ferait mieux de retourner dans notre salle, ils vont bientôt sortir…**

Et sur ce, les deux compagnons rentrèrent bredouilles dans leur salle. Wesker les avait pressenti mais ignorait la raison de leur venue en ces lieux. Généralement, seuls Birkin et lui s'y rendaient pour fructifier leurs recherches. Peut-être avaient-ils oublié des affaires ? Peu importait, ils n'oseraient pas le déranger pendant une expérience avec son cher collègue.


	2. Prés des yeux

La salle de recherches avait des allures de salle de classe bien qu'aucun professeur ne surveillait les expériences des scientifiques. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était tout de même leur boulot bien que plusieurs d'entre eux attendaient simplement de voir ce que leur mélange aléatoires pouvaient créer. Il était difficile de se dire que l'élite de la science se trouvait dans ces locaux mais lorsque l'on apercevait Wesker ou Birkin, on pouvait le croire sur parole.

D'ailleurs une fois encore le plus jeune des génies d'Umbrella Corp. servait de collègue dévoué à Wesker pour une expérience sans précédent. Ils étaient une équipe de virologues expérimentés, autant les deux jeunes génies qu'Aaron ou Mike. Des millions de bactéries mortelles étaient passées entre leurs mains et plus encore. Il fallait bien se risquer un peu si l'on voulait faire progresser la science, c'était une noble cause.

Mais demeurait un problème... Loués à la science ou non, ce n'était pas une raison pour que Wesker ne prenne pas la main de Birkin sous la paillasse ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient de froids manipulateurs de virus que leurs coeurs et leurs corps n'étaient pas chauds ! Mike cassa accidentellement une éprouvette rempli d'une solution aqueuse parce qu'il avait cru voir un semblant d'affection entre leurs doigts mais non, ça n'était qu'une énième éventuelle approche de plus.

Aaron savait ce qui troublait autant son collègue car lui-même partageait ces maux. Sur ce, tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour influencer le destin et faire en sorte de rapprocher plus encore les deux jeunes prodiges d'Umbrella. Mais comment procéder ? Un incident qui déstabiliserait Wesker serait pas mal... Mais quoi ?

**- ça commence à bien faire !** dit Aaron en tapant du poing sur sa paillasse, se levant en se dirigeant vers Mike, l'attrapant par le col. **Tu crois vraiment que ta maladresse va servir Umbrella ? On se demande vraiment ce que tu fous ici !**

**- A...Aaron ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis je ne vois pas ce que mes compétences ont à voir avec le fait de casser une éprouvette !** se défendit le jeune brun en attrapant les poignets de son ainé puis en lui assénant une bonne droite en plein visage. Les autres scientifiques levèrent leur regard vers eux, ce n'était pas souvent qu'une prise de tête s'échappaient de leurs cerveaux pour se matérialiser en bagarre dans le laboratoire... Birkin y jeta un oeil, se demandant pourquoi Aaron s'en prenait à Mike comme là, il n'avait pas remarqué l'éprouvette cassée, ni même l'odeur du liquide qui s'était répandue au sol vu que ce n'était pas un liquide mortel. Jamais dans cette salle ils ne pratiquaient des expériences dangereuses, du moins jamais Wesker et Birkin.

Le blond au visage glacial n'haussa même pas un regard vers eux, il examinait un article dans un livre en attendant que leur expérience donne un résultat. La patience, il en fallait à revendre dans ce métier. Et encore plus quand deux idiots décidaient de régler leurs comptes en plein travail.

**- C'est justement ce genre de détails négligés qui font que tu es un incapable par rapport à William ou à Albert !**

Albert... On venait de le nommer, en second, mais le blond garda une mine affreusement neutre. Birkin n'éprouvait plus aucune curiosité en dehors de leur expérience qui commençait tout juste à prendre forme, c'était mieux ainsi pour eux-deux. Qu'est-ce que des scientifiques, des humains pouvaient apporter à leur soif ambitieuse ?

**- Tu me dis ça alors qu'à ton âge tu n'as pas accompli un cinquième de ce qu'ils ont réalisé ? !** le railla-Mike de son regard insolemment juvénile. Là c'en était trop, Aaron répliqua au coup précédent de son collègue et l'envoya valser contre la table du jeune prodige et de son ainé. Tout n'aurait eu aucune conséquence si seulement le poids de cet homme n'avait seulement fait qu'éclabousser Wesker et Birkin de leur expérience mais...

Non seulement leurs fioles se brisèrent et répandirent leur contenu sur la table, le faisant couler du côté de Birkin, mais de plus, le produit fut malheureusement projeter en plusieurs directions, et le regard de William en fut une qui ne manqua pas d'être suivie. Le petit génie d'Umbrella se mit à crier à ce contact, ce n'était pas mortel mais... Il y avait du dibenzoxazépine dedans... Dans les vapeurs. Un gaz lacrymogène. Wesker se redressa immédiatement en l'entendant.

Sans le moindre regard pour ses collègues, le blond saisit le poignet de Birkin et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle, jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches d'un pas rapide. Quelle bande d'incapables, mais quelle bande d'individus inutiles et exaspérants... Wesker sentit maintenant qu'il y repensait une forme de colère sourde irriter ses tempes. Pas parce que William avait été malencontreusement touché par le liquide, non, mais parce qu'à part eux deux, les autres scientifiques ne valaient pas mieux que des pets de lapins. Birkin s'était calmé à son toucher mais ses sanglots étaient toujours trop présents au goût de son ainé. Il faisait de son mieux pour se retenir, il n'aimait pas être aussi faible devant lui, ce n'était pas William Birkin.

Une fois aux toilettes, Wesker fit couler de l'eau froide dans la paume de sa main et força doucement son collègue à s'abaisser afin de mieux lui mouiller les yeux.

**- Ce ne sont... Que des imbéciles... Al... **sanglota Birkin en crispant ses doigts contre le glacial rebord blanc du lavabo. Wesker garda une mine neutre mais il le pensait tout aussi sincèrement que lui. **On y était presque... Une heure ou deux et on l'aurait eu ce résultat... On l'avait...**

**- Calme toi William**, lui répondit simplement le blond d'une tonalité trés calme. A nouveau ses doigts se rafraîchirent sous l'eau, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez froid comme cela, et se déposèrent sur les paupières de William. Ce dernier ne voulait pas voir Wesker dans cet état, le regarder avec les yeux rouges... Oui ils l'étaient assurément, tout comme le blanc de ses yeux devaient ressembler à la couleur d'un milk-shake à la fraise. Il voulait être seul comme un chat mourrant ! Mais il était incapable de chasser Wesker, ça devait être d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il le traîtait avec une telle douceur... Avec la même douceur que pendant les expériences, le seul moyen d'obtenir de l'affection de lui... Etait-ce d'être un outil ? Oui, il avait l'impression en cet instant de ressentir toute la finesse dont étaient capables ses doigts, comme si ses paupières souillées de larmes et d'eau étaient devenues les nouveaux tubes à essai de Wesker. Ses doigts frais le calmèrent malgré quelques hoquets réticents à prendre congés. Birkin rouvrit les yeux et fut obligé de les refermer d'un coup.

**- ... ça fait mal...**

**- Garde les encore un peu fermer**, lui dit Wesker. Ce n'était pas un ordre mais pas un conseil pour autant, une suggestion... Birkin l'écouta et patienta un petit moment avant de faire une nouvelle tentative un peu plus glorieuse.

Mike les avait suivi à distance et était resté à l'entrée, regardant en coin la scène. Rien, Wesker s'était contenté de lui appuyer faiblement les paupières, même pas une petite caresse sur la joue ou une étreinte... Aucune consolation, pas même dans ses mots.

_Mais comment William peut-il accepter une telle négligence de la part de son homme ?_ se demanda Mike, il avait beau ne pas être gay, cette histoire commençait à le passionner autant que son ainé. Wesker n'était absolument pas doux, il aurait agi de la sorte avec un enfant... Euh... Non en fait, son esprit se bloqua d'un coup sec en essayant d'imaginer le grand blond avec un enfant. C'était comme essayer de caser de l'eau dans de l'huile... ça ne fonctionnait pas.

**- N'hésite pas à remettre de l'eau, je vais nettoyer ce qu'il reste de nos recherches**, lança le blond aprés un petit temps. Mike, qui était resté jusque là agglutiné contre la porte, déguerpit en vitesse, déçu de cet échec mais prêt à combattre encore et encore l'ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne cette guerre amoureuse ! Avec Aaron, ils pouvaient y arriver !

**- Merci Al... Je reviens vite, on recommencera...**

**- Oui. Prépare toi pour une autre nuit blanche**, ajouta Wesker avant de tourner les talons et de le laisser là, seul, derrière lui... Ce n'était pas digne d'un "amant". Et c'est ce qu'il n'était pas.

Une fois de retour sur les lieux du crime, le blond aperçut Aaron et Mike et les toisa d'un regard abominablement froid. Le genre de regard de tueur totalement fou prêt à vous tuer n'importe comment sans jamais sourciller. Oui Wesker avait le regard de l'assassin paisible !

**- Désolé Albert, William va mieux ?** demanda Mike intimidé, déglutissant péniblement. Il sentait son coeur battre, mettre le moteur au maximum pour partir le plus loin possible !

**- Oui**, leur répondit-il en les fixant avec indifférence, faisant frémir l'échine des deux coupables. Ses iris bleues étaient pire que la mort elle-même...

**- Euh désolé pour tout le remue-ménage... J'ai nettoyé votre paillasse...**

**- Bien.**

C'était tout, Wesker reprit quelques notes qu'il avait laissées sur le lieu du massacre puis quitta la salle. Il utiliserait le matériel de leur salle préférée, et Birkin saurait où le retrouver naturellement. C'était encore là-bas qu'ils faisaient leurs meilleures expériences aprés tout... Loin de ces vermines humaines, de ces crevures d'intelligence... Seul avec ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Mike écarquilla les yeux, les autres scientifiques reprirent vie une fois l'ouragan contenu dans l'aura de Wesker disparu. C'était ça, une expérience effrayante. Aaron déposa sa main contre l'épaule de son cadet et ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter comme une jouvencelle accostée à trois heures du matin à proximité d'une ruelle louche.

**- Tu crois qu'on les a aidé ? ...**

**- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien... Mais je ne veux pas rester seul maintenant... Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir pour nous tuer...** lui répondit Mike en le regardant d'un air vide et totalement vidé d'âme.

**- Dis pas de conneries non plus... Au fait...**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?** Aaron fixa avec un large sourire Mike alors que sa main s'était faite plus oppressante sur son épaule.

**- B... Bien sûr que non !**

Et oui leur petit plan n'avait pas fonctionné... Aaron n'avait pas pensé que Mike pouvait le frapper avec autant de force, même pour paraître plus réaliste, quant à son cadet, il était motivé à les unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, bien qu'à présent le regard de Wesker lui ferait faire des cauchemars jusque dans la réalité. Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu à Aaron également.

Il fallait attendre encore, et avec de la chance, peut-être que Wesker profiterait un peu plus de Birkin ce soir, ils avaient une expérience à refaire, à améliorer autant qu'ils le pouvaient et à achever.


End file.
